We Are One
by Kizuna31
Summary: Red realizes that her cloak is not in storybrooke and hopes to find a solution...preferably one that doesn't envole her killing someone...but if she can't find something...can she maybe find SOMEONE who can help? SPOILERS! Also this was written before Child of the Moon (or S2E7 or 11/11/12) so it's going to end up being AU
1. Headaches and Pins

**Hi all its Kizuna! Once again posting a fan-fic she hasn't finished while another one sits and collects dust…to those of you reading "Come Back to Me"…I'M SORRY *bows over and over* I'm so so sorry but the muse has left me…I'm hoping writing a new story will help!**

**So I saw this picture of Ruby/Red walking Graham's wolf in her Red Riding Hood outfit and this story just (almost in completion) jumped into my head! And I loved it! I thanked my brain for giving it to me because it was such a cool story! The problem is getting it all written before it disappears! (which happens more often than I'd like -) But I've got a wonderful roomie who's been pushing me to write it so maybe I can get it done!**

**Btw if you like TMNT or Percy Jackson you should run right over and read her stuff! It's awesome! She's Huntress of Light ;) **

**Well I hope you enjoy! **

**If I owned Once Upon a Time: Neal would definitely be Baelfire, I'd know what the *bleep* was in that box, Belle and Rumple would be in WAY more episodes, Daniel would have actually been revived *sobs*, and this story would be happening….since none of that is true I suppose that I do not own Once Upon a Time…..how sad.**

**PS: Yes every time you see Wolf or It (in relation to Wolf) it is capitalized because Wolf is how Red thinks of It so Wolf is its name! (confusing enough for you?)**

Chapter 1: Headaches and Pins

"Ruby! Come on get to it!" Granny…again. My head was killing me just like it always did the couple days before Wolf's Time…but it had never been this bad before. I couldn't even open the curtains to the light, much less find the will to get out of bed!

"RUBY!"

'O gods she's coming up the stairs…she only does that when she's really pissed.' I thought as I tried to turn over in bed getting ready to sit up…and only realized moving was a bad idea when my stomach churned violently.

"Uggh..." I moan just as my Grandmother stormed into my room.

As I watched her I saw her face go from furious to curious to panicked to pure sympathy as she rushed to the side of my bed.

"O Liza sweetheart what's happened? I thought you said you weren't having symptoms?" She only called me by my real name when she was really very worried about me.

"I lied…" I moaned from my curled position on the bed.

Granny's hand finds my back and gently rubs…which worked when I was little and just had a bug, but does nothing for my stomach now….though it does sooth my frazzled nerves.

"Granny what am I gonna do?" I was scared…I'd seen firsthand what the Wolf could do when I had that slight control over It….what was It going to do when it hadn't been free in almost 30 years?

"Are you sure Ruby? Are you sure the cloak's magic isn't working?"

"Yes," I moan again as I slowly sit up, "I've NEVER had a headache this bad and the nausea's new…"

"I used to be sick every time…Ruby…I know you've been completely against this but…I think it's time to bite the bullet and go ask Gold if there's anythin' he can do."

We'd been arguing about this for a week now. Did Gold (Rumpelstiltskin whatever) owe me a favor for finding Belle? Yes…did I WANT to take him up on his offer? Not really. But Granny was insistent on me at least trying.

"What could it harm?" she would say.

"My pride?" I'd reply, which she'd immediately scoff at. I knew it wasn't a good excuse but it was all I really had. So I made up my mind (after I discovered that I also couldn't keep down food) to go and at least talk to Belle.

As I was walking (slowly and with the darkest sunglasses I could find) to the library I looked towards the forest. If Rumple couldn't help me I would have to leave today, so I could be far enough into the woods by the time the Wolf emerged. I sighed at that…the way I was feeling now I REALLY didn't want to try and make that trek.

It was what I had done when I took Snow food and supplies. I would leave during Wolf's Time so I could run at night as the Wolf, towards where I knew Snow was, and sleep during the day. Finally I'd be close enough that during the day I could take her the food and supplies, then start back towards where Granny and I lived. Snow had been far enough away that it took the whole week as the Wolf and I didn't have to worry about hurting anyone.

I didn't know if I could GET far enough away now to make everyone safe….I needed this to work!

As I came up to the library I saw a group of kids through the window. Belle had finally opened the library up, after much cleaning and maybe a little magic (I couldn't be sure but I thought I'd spied Rumple dusting a whole shelf of books at once when Belle wasn't looking).

Belle was walking around, happier than I'd seen her, helping kids find the books they wanted. It was during school but this seemed like the perfect excuse for a field trip.

"Ruby!" I heard Henry exclaim as I came in the door.

"Hey buddy!" I said more cheery than I felt…the kid really had an effect on people…he could make you happier with that cute little smile of his.

"Ruby look, look what I found!" He said holding up a book to me. I had to laugh. It was a Grim Fairy Tale book with a little girl, in a red hood with a basket, on the cover. In the back ground you could see the yellow eyes that where suppose to be the wolf.

"Wow (I chuckled again) would you look at that."

"Yeah! I've never read the originals," his was so excited I thought he might bounce away at any second "so I saw it and got it off the shelf and then saw you on the front!" He laughed, "I was gonna come show you but my teacher said no."

I laughed and rumpled his hair as I walked towards Belle.

"Let me borrow it when you're done k!" I hollered back with a wave. He smiled, waving back, and re-joined his friends.

I kept looking for Belle and finally found her upstairs with one of the teachers.

"Yeah we can set up a schedule for a different grade to come in once a week, just let me know what you decide and I'll print up the schedule for you!"

"Oh thank you so much!" the teacher gushed. I recognized her as the 5th grade teacher who had taken over Snow's class…I couldn't remember her name though.

As the teacher walked off I touched Belle's shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey girl." I said a bit more subdued than usual.

"O hey Ru…" Belle gasped "Ruby what's wrong?!" I guess I hadn't realized that I looked horrible, especially after Henry had been so happy. Maybe he'd been so excited over the book he hadn't really noticed…or maybe the climb up the stairs had drained me more than I thought.

"It's almost Wolf's Time…it…can take a lot out of me." I didn't want to elaborate.

"Well here sit," Belle directed me to a comfy looking chair (she'd bought all new furniture) and as I sat I explained the situation to her.

"So…I guess what I'm asking is, will you come with me to ask him?" I was being a coward but I really didn't want to go alone…especially feeling like I did.

"Of course! I'll take a break and we can go over there as soon as the kids leave."

So I waited while she went to finish with the school kids. Henry came up a few minutes later to find me almost asleep curled up on the chair.

"You ok Ruby?"

"Yeah buddy I'll be alright…just a bug I think." He gave me this 'Don't treat me like I'm stupid' look and sat down on the floor with his back against the chair.

"Want me to read one of the stories?" he asked deciding not to push the issue…smart kid.

"Sure." I said actually a little curious…I'd never heard the "original" (ha!) stories either…just the main stream ones Disney and other nicer versions people had come up with…and, you know, the REAL ones.

"Which one?" he said flipping through the index and looking back at me.

"Mmm," I didn't really want to hear my story…I knew it was waaay off. "how 'bout Snow's story?"

"Ok!" and he proceeded to read. It was pretty off too…in the Grimm version Snow never even met Charming…and he was some kind of necrophile or something. Prince Charming saw Snow's body in the glass coffin and wanted it so he could "look at her beauty forever." And no true loves' kiss either, just when they jostled the coffin the piece of apple lodged in her throat fell out and she woke up…and they got married….yeah Grimm Brothers, real romantic.

"Henry are you up there!?" his teacher suddenly called.

"Yeah I'll be right there! Sorry Ruby I gotta go!"

"It's ok Henry, thanks for reading to me." I said as he ran off and Belle came up the stairs pulling on her jacket.

"Ready to go?"

No I really wasn't…I didn't want to go anywhere I wanted to just curl back up and go to sleep…but this HAD to be done or things were only going to get worse.

As we walked into the Pawnshop Gold looked up with a smile on his face. Seeing Belle did that to him…I was still getting used to it. Then he saw me and the lovey-dovey face was replaced with a curious one.

"And what can I do for you today Ms. Ruby?" he said a bit sarcastically as Belle kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear before turning and smiling sympathetically at me and walking into the back room.

"Well I was hoping you owed me a favor for helping you find Belle." I said with my usual boldness.

"Ah," he said knowingly "yes I believe I do."

So I explained the situation to him.

"So is there any way my cloak transferred over somehow and I just haven't found it…or a way you could make a new enchantment for me?" Even though I had the usual carelessness to my voice I still felt like I was begging.

"Well, dearie, I don't think the enchantment carried over in any way…and even if it had, magic is different here so it most likely wouldn't work." As he said this he walked behind the counter.

"As for making a new enchantment…that I _should_ be able to accomplish." This piqued my interest as he pulled out a big cardboard box.

"So what's the catch?" I asked. Knowing full well there'd be one.

"O no catch this time, dearie." He said a little bit of excitement in his voice…whether over making a deal or getting to do magic I wasn't sure.

"You see I would rather not have a wild wolf running around town devouring people. So this benefits me and you…just as a deal should." I realized if Belle hadn't been in the picture I, and the town, would be screwed….he really did love her.

"So what are you looking for?" He'd been digging through the box of stuff this whole time and seemed to be getting a little peeved that he wasn't finding whatever it was.

"Ah-ha!" he said as he finally found, and pulled out, a little…pin. A wolf pin to be precise. It was standing sideways but it looked outward so you could see both its eyes….one black and one ruby red…how fitting. I could see in the box now and actually recognized the top item…a leather jacket.

"Is that…is that a box of Graham's things?" I was shocked…I would've thought all of that would've been in the trash or given away by now.

"Yes," Rumple said "he had no family so I gave the walkie-talkies to Emma and Henry and kept the rest…just in case." He said the last part in true Rumplestiltskin fashion…like he had a gleeful secret.

"So…can you make that pin work like my cloak did?" I was curious now…and a bit excited…if it worked I'd finally start feeling a little better!

"O yes I think so…when do you need it?"

"Today!" I said quickly…I'll admit I was desperate.

He laughed quietly and told me to come back in a couple of hours….dearie.

I did go back 2 hours later on the dot. He had the pin ready and when I put it on I felt the symptoms start to abate. Thank the gods. I thanked him, and Belle, and hurried towards home. The next night would be the test.

When I got home and up to my room I examined the pin a little closer. The ruby eye on it was brighter now…almost like it was glowing. I figured this was more proof of the magic. At that point Granny came in to check on me.

"Well…is it workin?" she said her country accent coming through.

"Yeah I think so...," I sighed "I don't wanna risk it though…I'm going out into the woods tomorrow…get as far away as I can."

"Well just be careful…don't accidentally cross the line." It was a real fear now…one that I didn't know if the Wolf would be cautious of.

So the next day I trekked out into the woods…I felt a little better, though the headache was still there…annoying.

I got as far as I could and….the whole time I couldn't shake this instinctual feeling that something was following me…whatever it was was downwind though so I couldn't get a good read on what it might be…if there actually was anything there. It was probably some curious squirrel or a bird that happened0 to be flying the same way…stupid paranoid Wolf.

Finally the sun started to set…I was far enough away from town that I decided to sit and wait till nightfall instead of walking further…I didn't want to risk the line. But I did want to test if I could still (in some fashion) control the Wolf. I used to have an okay grip on It…I could point It towards my target and, mostly, remember what it had seen and smelled. It was how I helped Snow and James in the war. But it had been almost 30 years…I had no idea what to expect now.

I knew all I had to do was step on the pin (or touch it somehow) to change back. It had been the same with my cloak…with the slim control I had I could force the Wolf in the direction where I'd left the cloak and crawl under it. I was trying to figure out the best way to do something like that with this tiny pin, when I heard something…something close...and definitely bigger than a squirrel or a bird.

And I could see its glowing eyes in the light from the setting sun.

**Dun Dun DUUUUUNNN! Lol well there it is who's eyes could those be o.o **

**Also can you tell I obsess? That I caught that once Granny called her Liza back in the episode where she and August are talking about Lemurs...you know the one where we find out Red's back story and they cleverly call her boyfriend Peter like in Peter and the wolf and…..*Huntress slaps Kizuna***

**Huntress: Stop!**

**Kizuna: *pouts***

**Huntress: They don't need to know how obsessed you are.**

**Kizuna: ...fine…**

**Lol annnyways by the time this is posted and read it's probably going to be AU but I don't care! Lol like I said this has been buzzing around in my head since I saw that picture! I hope you enjoyed and I (hopefully) will have the next chapter up soon!**

**Love you all! **

**Reviews fuel my creative spirit so if you wouldn't mind just clicking that little blue link ;) **

**Thanks!**


	2. Watching

***Head pokes around corner*…uhh…..*SPLAT*  
HEY! Don't throw things! Ok ok I know I know I'M SORRY! **

**But guys…GUYS! Omg it's what almost 10 months later…I'm STILL getting "so and so is following this story" emails! Omg you guys have NO idea what that MEANS to me! Thank you one and all for favoriting, following, and commenting on this and sticking with me even though I'm a lazy slob! Heheh really I'm not that bad….school took over and the story line of the show progressed (in a different way than even the writers originally had in mind…they had this neat idea and decided to run with it….my fellow authors will understand ;) ) and I just kinda lost the muse…well…not really…the plot bunny still pops its cute little head up and runs 'round my brain now and then….I just have trouble writing things down!**

**But you guys have stuck with it so far so let's see if I can't get this done by the time the next season starts!**

**This is WAAAAAAY….WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAY AU now but I still like my original ideas so I'm going to run with them!**

**Same disclaimers that were in the first chapter! Hmm…wait I guess those have changed some…I know what was in the box…Neal IS Bae (woot!) though still Rumple and Belle T.T lol **

**Happy 4****th**** to all! Lol have an awesome day even if you're not in the states ;)**

Chapter 2: Watching….

He'd smelled her…close…a human again in His territory. How strange…they never wandered this far…but this female…she smelled…odd.

He missed His companion.

He'd never come back to the forest after that day long ago…before the new forest took over. He would howl for him…but never find him….twice….He'd heard him…call to Him….."Stop her!"….so He had…then again…."Where are you?!" so He'd gone to him…but he had not followed….but this female….she reminded Him of His companion….it was her smell….she smelled of Wolf.

Finally she crossed His path and He stopped and followed her…against the wind so she couldn't detect Him…was such a thing even possible for a human? He did it out of habit even so.

Finally the female stopped and sat….she gazed at something in her hand….humans….they were so easily distracted….but instead of showing himself he decided to wait….and watch.

The wind changed…..and the female stiffened…..so…..she could smell Him….

**Muhahaha! **

***BAM* OWWW dangit! You guys *splat* auuug just wait! *dodges another fruit* I already have the next chapter written! *barrage of fruit comes to a halt*…and the NEXT one o-o **

**Lol I know this is a SUUUPER short chapter but I wanted you all to get His perspective ^-^ the next 2 chapters are written and I will have it up tomorrow and then the next day…haha this will give me time to pin down Mr. Plot Bunny and force him to write some more of it for y'all ;)**

**Loves loves loves LOVES to you all and please if you can find it in your hearts to review I would be ever so grateful! *bows***

**(O and please for those who have not had a chance to see the ending (omg I know right go WATCH it!) please leave any spoily comments in my PM box because yes I'd love to talk about the ending if you need someone to gush to ;) lol I only have a few friends who watch the show so I know how frustrating it can be to bottle that all up! O and speaking of bottles have you all seen the preview for Once Upon A Time in Wonderland!? If you haven't please take 4 minutes and go watch it! It's on abc . com (I think) and facebook and probably youtube! It's **_**amazing**_** to say the least!)**


	3. The First Encounter…1

**Haha! See see! **

**Thanks again for putting up with my laziness! I now reward you all with your second chapter for the week! **

**Enjoy! **

**I disclaim *bows***

Chapter 3: The First Encounter…1

(Ruby's POV)

The smell had been the first thing to make me turn my head…and as I glanced into the dark of the forest I saw those bright glowing pinpricks…watching me. I waited for the animal to pounce or run, to do SOMETHING anyways.

"….just gonna stare at me?" I asked in my normal voice…I'd learned a long time ago that animals responded to me better when I didn't treat them like two year olds.

Slowly, very slowly, I watched one paw move towards me. It was enough for the wolf's face to emerge from the shade.

"O…well I didn't expect another wolf I'll admit that" I stared at him just like he did me. This should have been a fairly scary encounter, even for me, but I saw the intelligence in his eyes….it was almost spooky…especially considering he had one…..wait.

I glanced down quickly at my pin (stupid!) and gasped

"You have the same eyes as…AH!" I jumped up and back about a foot! As soon as I'd glanced down at the pin the wolf had taken several quick, silent steps towards me so he was right at my face and eye level when I looked back up. He was now sitting there staring at me again….and if I hadn't known better I would've SWORN he looked smug.

"You're laughing at me!" I accused a bit humiliated at my own stupidity…who breaks off a staring contest with a wolf?

The wolf gave a half hearted little "woof" and stood up and cocked his head at me.

"Well goodness you don't have to look so disappointed." I glanced at him once more as he started inspecting where I'd initially been sitting (I was now standing and at least five feet away from where I'd been), and then glanced back down at the pin Rumple had given me.

When I was younger I'd heard stories of a mysterious huntsman who'd lived deep in the Dark Forest. Legend had it that he'd been abandoned there and raised by a wolf pack. As he'd gotten older he'd learned to hunt like no other and one of his "litter mates" had become his companion. They spoke of how the wolf must be a spirit because of its intelligent eyes. But we never got to hear more than that, as those had been stories of travelers who'd come to the village. They had been mocked and quickly run out of town, and we children were scolded and lectured for going so wide eyed and dreamy over a wolf tale. Needless to explain but wolves weren't highly prized in our village.

Could Graham've been that mysterious huntsman? I looked back at the wolf…a red eye and a black eye just like the pin. He had stopped his investigating and had taken up staring at me again.

**Next chapter coming tomorrow! Can you believe it o_o this actually was suppose to be all one biiig chapter and I just had to split the 2 up…it didn't seem right to leave them together…heh you'll see ;) the story will really start progressing from here and moost of the chapters will have times where it'll have both POVs in the same chapter….next chapter from His POV again! **

**Have any of you guessed what I might name Him? "What?" you say "You're not going to leave it as….HIM o.o" now would Ruby be able to do something like that? ;)**

**Thank you all again for the many faves reviews and follows! I love you all! **

**Please feel free to continue to do all of the above if it pleases you! **

**Love from Kizuna :)**


	4. The First Encounter…2

**Last chapter for the week (probably)! I hope you all enjoy!**

**I disclaim….somehow this STILL doesn't belong to me…huh…weird .**

Chapter 4: The First Encounter…2

His POV

So…she could smell me…

She stayed tense…waiting….not like a rabbit waiting for its doom…..like a bear mother waiting to see if she needs to pounce first….then she changed….she looked relaxed but I could tell she was still…..wary…

"….just gonna stare at me?" I'd heard the intake of breath…..knew she would speak….but the way the female spoke…..there was no fear….I took a slow step forward so she could see that I should BE feared…

"O" still no fear…how odd, "well I didn't expect another wolf I'll admit that" I wanted to question that statement….to tilt my head and ponder…. "another?"

This female was odd….she stared right back at me for a few moments….studying me as I studied her….suddenly her eyes widened and she glanced quickly at something in her hand…..how stupid…how weak….to not have the instinct to know never to look away from a predator….I decided to teach her a lesson….she should FEAR me….why did she not?

I took one giant bound and landed silently right in front of her snout…

She sounded excited when she started talking again "You have the same eyes as" she finally looked back up at me and we ended up snout to snout, "AH!"

As she screamed she jumped up from her rock and took several steps away panting hard…..now…she was afraid…I smiled smugly…..I'd heard my companion do what he'd called "laugh"…if I could have done so I would have….her face was quite amusing…

"You're laughing at me!" she said…in a whiney voice…..I dropped my smug smile and sighed…now finally questioning her…..by the female's scent I'd had such hopes that…..perhaps she was like him…..but perhaps not….

"Well goodness you don't have to look so disappointed."….did I?...I felt it so perhaps I did…

As she stood there I decided to scent out where she'd been more closely…it was a good as I could get, next to actually smelling HER…the rock…..I hadn't mistaken the scent necessarily…..but a difference that startled me…..this female didn't smell as though she traveled with a pack…she smelled as though she was ONE of the pack…..I looked back her…staring again….who WAS this human who'd wondered into my forest?

**Tah dah! Haha ok now I know I changed from the Wolf referring to himself as "He" to "I"….this…was not really intentional . heh…just go with it! It's much easier to write this way and, eventually, it was going to be this way anyways ;) **and** yes I know his grammar's a little…..off? Ha of course it is! He was taught English by a human ;) buuut I'll get to that later ks ^.^**

**Thank you all again for the many faves reviews and follows! I love you all! **

**Please feel free to continue to do all of the above if it pleases you! And I will strive…strive HARD to bring you more chapters soon!**

**Love from Kizuna :)**


End file.
